Dark Blood
by Harry-Draco-dreamer
Summary: Thump, thump. sweat dripped down Harry's face. Thump, thump. All he could hear was his heart echoing throughtout the room. Thump... thump... He felt so cold.His breath was cutting short. Thump. His heart stopped entireraly as he drifted to sleep. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ I'm Harry-Draco-Dreamer!

This is a fantastic mix of the Harry Potter characters and my own imagination!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize. I really love reviews they really make me want to write, so if you like or don't like this please tell me because I want to know if I should continue

So without farther ado Chapter 1 for Dark Blood.

* * *

Dark Blood

Chapter 1:

The last thing I saw

* * *

The night was dreadfully cold, the normally vibrant colored houses were a dark blue gray, the grass was covered in white fluffy snow, even the street lights were dulled, everything screamed 1 o'clock a.m. in December. The dark gray-clouded sky blossomed tiny white snowflakes that floated their way down to the world bellow.

"Ha-chu!" sneezed a six-teen year old raven-haired boy; he wiped his nose slightly with a hand before walking forward. Bright emerald eyes shown behind his think black circled glasses, his face was somewhat rounded but came to a fine point that formed his chin. His fine black hair was untidy and stuck up in different directions.

His name was Harry Potter. He sniffed and sighed. His bloody 'family' was having their annual movie night, but they wanted Harry to walk three miles to the store and get them popcorn. He pulled tightly on Dudley's old summer jacket, that the Dursleys had _kindly_ given him to hold off the below twenty weather.

To a normal person the walk would have taken an hour or two, but Harry had been kicked out too many times to count and knew his way around. Moreover, the trip had taken roughly forty-five minutes. He put the popcorn into an oversize pockets, and gripped a snow-covered wall and flung himself over it almost effortlessly.

The almost being he dropped his wand on the way over, he bent down to pick it up. "Ah, Harry Potter, well isn't this a surprise."Said the sweetest smoothest voice Harry had ever heard. Looking up quickly the raven almost fell backward; there standing in front of his was a small girl. Her skin was almost as white as the snow, she had long curly silver hair that curved inward to her face, she looked at him with interested shining velvet eyes. "How do you know me?" He asked, she smiled slightly and walked over to him, she raise a hand to help him up.

"You're _Harry Potter_. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows you." She said simply, he grabbed her hand mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. Her hands were so cold like she'd been outside for hours. That's when he looked at what she was wearing a small knee length dark blue dress with a white laced jacket, and white knee high stockings with shiny black shoes.

She was adorable like a porcelain doll. "So you a wizard then? Aren't you cold?" He asked rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. "Well not exactly, and no I don't really feel the cold…" She said in a way that meant not to press the issue.

"What do you mean 'Not exactly—" "Harry do you like your life at the Dursleys?" she said quickly interrupting him. "Well not real—" "Having you ever considered being not human?" The girl said slowly this time giving him time to choose his words carefully. "Well I sometimes wonder what it would be like not to be…" He answered thinking of Remus Lupin his old professor of his and current werewolf. Carefully eyeing beautiful young girl, "Do you want to find out?" She smiled slowly moving forward.

"Wha—" Harry gaped at her. "You see you've caught me at a kind of bad time..." She walked forward until they were almost a foot away, the glint in her eyes was scary and it made Harry want to back away, but he couldn't move. "You smell fantastic…" She whispered into the nape of his neck a shiver when down his spine.

She pressed her mouth to it slowly, fangs grew and she bit down into his soft flesh. Harry opened his month to screamed but no sound was made. It hurt, he shrunk onto his knees as blood dripped down his neck, and then he was filled pleasure."Ah..." he groaned breathing heavily. The last thing he saw was snow drifting down from the sky.

* * *

Harry awoke quickly looking around, _Had it really all been a dream_? He thought looking out his window the sun was rising in the light of it made him cringe away. He suddenly felt weight at the foot of his bed and swung his head to see a young man sitting there.

The boy who looked around Harry's age noticed him starring and smiled. Harry took in his appearance, He had long spiked crimson hair and pointed amber eyes that shown in the dark of the room. He was wearing a dark gray sweater and black pants, which made his pure white skin glow. "Who are—" Harry started asking but was cut off. "Hello Harry, my names Grant." Said the red head in such a boyish and charming voice that startled Harry.

"I'm sorry I had to meet you like this but it was kind of urgent…" Giving Harry a small glowing smile of apology, "It seems my mate, Alice, well she hadn't fed in about two to three weeks and when she went out she came upon you and well…Turned you." He said guiltily.

"What do you mean 'turned'?" Harry said angrily. Grant cringed at the death glare on Harry face.

"I know I should have insisted she fed on something a dog or bear would have done, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sor—" "What. Do you mean. Turned." Harry said slowly emphasizing his rage in each word.

"She turned you into a vampire." Grant said in a small voice. "A WHAT!" Harry yelled, Grant clamped a cold hand on Harry mouth. "Shhh! You'll wake the muggles." He whispered pulling out a wand, Harry saw that Grant had packed his bags. "Where are you going with my things?" Harry asked pointing at the bags.

"_We're,_" Grant said in a small hiss. "Going to Alice and I's house, you're a danger to those muggles if you stay." He pulled Harry off of bed with ease and put a suitcase in his hands. "Wait, don't I have a say in this?" He asked heatedly panic creeping it's way in to his voice.

"Do you know any other Vampires?" Grant asked haft heatedly. "No..."The raven said quietly. "Then it looks like you're stuck with us!" Grant said happily. The red head flung his wand and hey disappeared.

* * *

Remember review because Draco DOES come along


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! Sorry it took me so long but I didn't really feel up to writing and just want to read stories… Call writers block…maybe… Anyway, your reviews have inspirited me to keep to going! THANKS!

(n_n)

By the way, I do not own Harry Potter or any character you recognize… HOWEVER, I OWN GRANT AND AILCE ALL MINE! Lol! And with that out of the way… On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Manor

* * *

With an involuntary serge of shock, Draco Malfoy was forced awake. The room was pitch black he strained his sliver eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. However, was unable to when a small wave of pleasure, confusion and pain crashed through him.

_What was going on?_ Draco clutched his stomach in effort to stop his body from shaking. His white blond hair stuck to the side of his face with sweat. Draco shining sliver eyes closed tightly and a dark blush was spreading throughout his face, "Ha…" he panted.

He pulled his legs into his chest wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees, breathing heavily. Suddenly everything started to subside, and then something new spread throughout him, an overwhelming sense of longing and emptiness. He knew that something was missing, something he desperately needed.

Hugging his knees tighter to him this time in effort to hold himself together. As if the feeling was so strong it could easily rip him apart. He stayed there for what seemed like hours then slowly released his legs and slid back into bed.

His chest throbbing only slightly now, emptiness still there but pulled somewhat into the background. He was after all a Malfoy and Malfoy's knew how to control their emotions.

* * *

Sunlight spread into the dark night sky when two people appeared on the sidewalk near a glossy high class Manor. Grant was gripping Harry's shoulder and Harry's eyes were closed tightly.

A small breeze blew past them, _Where are we?_ The raven opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was a large cream Manor. It had two stories, lot's of windows, and French paneling on the top of the manor were beautiful swirls of cream sculpting. They were behind the large black entrance gates that lead into the garden toward the manor. There were so many rose bushes that Harry's eyes had a hard time focusing on the masses of vibrant colors.

The gate opened slowly at a wave of Grants wand, showing them a large rocky walkway. Harry walked behind Grant gaping at his surroundings. Harry notice a rather large fountain in front of the Manor entrance. It was two people kissing under a large umbrella as rain crash over it seemingly coming from nowhere. They stopped at the Manor Doors, they were a deep brown with gold trimmings.

Grant did a long yawn and wobbled a bit, Harry made a move to catch him, but he strode forward and opened the doors. The inside was even more beautiful the walls were beige covered in paintings, and the floor a dark cherry with a long white and olive green carpet that reach down to the end of each corridor.

"Let me show you around a bit!" Chirped Grant smiling sleepily at Harry, he nodded slightly, and Grants smile widened as he turned and started to walk forward with Harry trailing behind.

Grant came to a very tall crimson door and opened it, "This is the Main Hall, were we eat and occasionally hold parties, though we haven't done that in years, maybe I should talk to Alice about that soon…" He drifted at the end of his sentence and closed his eyes for a long moment.

Harry took a small look at the Hall, well it was certainly huge there was a large oak table in the middle of the room that look like it could hold more than fifty people. The ceiling looked miles off the ground, and decorated with many beautiful paintings of angels flying through the air.

Harry stepped back in awe he had never seen such a beautiful place, he wondered slightly if his jaw would drop every time he went into a room. He noticed there were words carved into the door 'Main Hall' Emerald eyes made their way back to his host, and notice that the gorgeous man was sleeping. Harry looked at him nervously, what was he supposed to do?

"Umm…Mr. Grant?" He asked loudly hoping that would wake him up. It work, his amber eyes slowly opened and he did another huge yawn stretching his arms out. "Uh, right sorry Harry… Being a nocturnal leaves you veeery sleepy during the day." He sighed, "What about being a vampire a dying when they go into the sun?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh no, no, no, nooo…" Grant smiled weakly, "That's just for fun stories, I mean everything in life needs the sun, why would we need to be any different?" Harry frowned his brow, "Then what about garlic?" he asked in confusion. "Well garlic has such a strong sent, don't you think? Even for humans, and vampires with our strong sense of smell… Well to put it mildly it stinks, horribly." Grant said scrunching his nose up slightly in disgust.

"Then what about—" "Harry please save your questions for Alice she's been a vampire much longer than I, speaking of I, I'm feeling very tired. I think we will have to continue the tour some other time… Nevertheless, for now I'll show you to your room. I highly recommend sleeping, your body going through drastic chances and needs to recuperate." He smiled again, turning to make his way down the hall.

Harry frowned, his head was fizzing with questions, but Grant had clearly said do not ask him for the answers. Harry's frown deepened before following Grant down the long hallway.

* * *

They came to a black door with a sliver knob, and carved into the dark wood in clear gold cursive letters was his name.

"I thought," started Grant, "That at least for the time being, just till you got a bit more use to the manor that we would put the names of the rooms on the doors. Just so you don't get lost." He been smiling a lot today and wasn't about to stop now, so Grant did a small graceful smile.

Harry looked at him for a moment, "How big is this place?" _Could I really get lost here?_ Grant cleared his throat then held Harry's eyes with a sharp serious gaze and took a deep breath.

"There are twenty-eight bedrooms in all each have their own bath room, one Main hall, two kitchens, the down stair is the dungeon, seven green houses, three potion labs, three studies, four libraries red, green, black, and blue, two owlerys, ten tea rooms purple, velvet, pink, cream, olive green, sky blue, white, crimson, yellow, and chocolate brown. And there are seven rooms that you are NOT allowed to go into." He took another deep breath.

"Outside we have our pet stables with about 50 different kinds of animals in our care, seven gardens each with a different structure and different plants from different parts of the world, we have a large lake surrounded by a forest I recommend you to walk through, it's just beautiful… And taking care of all of that, we have one-hundred house-elves that, if you do happen to get lost just snap your fingers and one will lead you back." He finished with small steady breaths.

Harry's eyes were wide, this was the place he would now be living?! "Alice and I's room is just upstairs if you need anything call a house elf, I'll come and get you when Alice is awake." Grant walked off, leaving Harry to stare after him.

_Am I seriously awake right now?_He blinked a few times trying to steady this new concept of living into reality. No such luck. How was even remotely possible he would go from living in a small decaying room at the Dursleys, to a large beautiful mansion?

He shook his raven head slowly back and forth and looked back to his door. 'Harry' he read the gold cursive letters carefully, somewhat afraid to open the door and find this was all a dream and he was back in that small dark smelly room.

Shaking slightly he placed a hand on the shining sliver knob, the color of it gave him familiar and comforting feeling for some reason. Carefully he opened the door his eyes where met with the most warm, homey room he had seen yet. It reminded him of his room in Hogwarts the furniture was a Gryffindor crimson only there was not any gold just the same shining sliver as the doorknob that danced playfully around the furniture with beautiful patterns.

He smiled for the first time that day suddenly feeling very tired. There was a large king sized bed with a dark crimson bed cover, black sheets, and sliver pillows. He made his way over to it gratefully, and with a small yawn plopped on to it. A black fireplace in the corner kept the room a comfortable warm.

His body got very cold all the sudden, and he tired to snuggle deeper into the covers, but then was filled with icy hot stabs of pain over his whole body. Sweat dipped down his face his eyes shut tightly.

Thump thump, his heart sounded loudly it cover it whole room. Thump thump. Harry couldn't hear anything else but his heart beeping wildly. Thump, thump.. It slowed. Thump.. Thump.. The beats became more distanced. Thump… Thump…

He felt so cold, he was shivering violently. Thump… his breath was cutting short. Thump…

Thump….

His heart stopped entirely. And he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm glad you like the story so far! So many great reviews! I'm over flooding with happiness!

**Okay so right now I'm asking for help in my stories because I'm trying to find a fanfic that I read once (before I was a member) and I never got to read the end of it! The plot is Harry and Draco get turned into ferrets! It was really, REALLY good I a need to read the end! If you nice Harry Draco obsessed people (that includes myself lol!) could help me find it I would be forever grateful! **

With love~ The next chapter of Dark Blood!

* * *

Chapter 3

Question

* * *

Rubbing his eyes Harry found that his head was thumping. He sluggishly pulled on his glasses. The shapes of furniture around him were blurred no matter how much he squinted. He removed his covers and walked toward a dark outline of a doorframe indicating it might be the bathroom.

However, due to the lack of depth perception, he stumbled into the doorframe. There was a large cracking sound and the raven stumbled backward. His glasses broke in half and fell to the ground.

Leaving Harry with completely clear vision. _What the_- Harry thought in awe, he could see everything so perfectly. If he focused he could see could see each individual brushstroke on the wall.

There was a large deep hole where Harry's head had just hit into the wall.

He stared at it his mouth ajar. There was absolutely no way that, that could have come from him. He was not _that_ tall. Last time he had checked he was 5.9 and the mark centered at the top corner of the doorframe! Moreover how could he even make a hole by just hitting into the wall?!

Harry rushed into the bathroom with an inhuman speed, not being use to the change-he tripped over his bathroom rug- he began to fall he clutched the sink for support. The force caused it to break in half.

The raven gasped as the support fell from his hands as it fell to the floor, regaining his balance he stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what was going on. Slowly he looked into the full-length mirror on the pure cream bathroom wall.

The first thing he noticed was, he was in fact very tall. Easily seven feet, if he had wanted to he could have touched the ceiling with his head if he stood on his tiptoes. He took a few minutes to try adjust before moving on.

Next, he studied his face. His old round point jaw had squared slightly making him look more sophisticated and grownup. His messy soot black hair, was now a shiny midnight black was spiked up in different directions. Last of all, his old emerald eyes had taken on a lightning green center with a dark forest out line. His pupils turned to slits they looked almost feline.

He couldn't help but stare he had never looked so handsome in his life! Harry whipped off his shirt only to gap at his now ripped muscles. He was mortified to find that his whole body was pale! That tan he had been trying to get was now completely ruined! However, he had to admit his new pure white skin was quite an improvement!

Harry's slightly pointed ears perked at the sound of feet coming down the hall. A small knock sounded though the room.

"Harry," Grant sung from behind the door. "Alice is awake now." There was a small click and Grant half walk half waltz into the room.

Harry slowly came out of the bathroom looking pleadingly at the young man.

"Ah! Harry your body has completed its vampire cycle has it! That is great and only two days, very impressive it usually takes three to seven! You're on the tall side I guess." Grant looked slight jealously up at him. Harry was at least a head or so taller than he was.

"Where are your clothes? I can't have Alice see you like that! There are a couple of outfits in the closet for you if you want." The red head looked Harry up and down for a second. "I didn't think you'd be so tall…"Grant murmured, "I'll have the house elves fit you for clothes later today." He smiled then started to walk back towards the door.

"Er… Mr. Grant, am I now completely transformed?" Harry asked nervously, noticing with surprise that his voice was smooth and deeper than his old still in puberty squeak.

"Yes, well maybe not 'completely complete' but yeah practically." Grant smiled largely, Harry took in how his canines were slightly pointed, he hadn't had seen that when he was human. "Alice will explain… I suppose soon you'll start the craving." He said happily, turned to walk out the door.

"The what?" Harry asked but Grant was gone.

The Gryffindor sighed and ran his hands though his hair, it was incredibly soft. He walked over to the closet, picking a collard maroon shirt with a pair of black jeans. They were tight and showed a large portion of his stomach when he stretched but at least they fit.

Pop! And small house elf appeared in his room.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter sir, it is a pleasure that Nibbi gets to serve you sir!" Nibbi said her large sky blue eyes sparkled up at him, as she adored the tall raven-haired savor of the world.

"Er, you're welcome?" Harry said awkwardly, not know what say.

"If Mr. Harry Potter sir is ready, Nibbi has been instructed to take you to Mrs. Alice and Mr. Grant study." She smiled up at him.

"Um, yeah I ready…"Harry, said quietly.

"Then right this way sir!" Nibbi beckoned him forward and they walked out of his room.

* * *

Walking -or trying the best he could to, it was hard to get use to the advance of speed- up a dark olive green hall way. Harry noticed it was nighttime probably around one or two o'clock a.m.

He mildly glanced out the window where his eyes were immediately focused on the outside world. He could see the forest in the background, he zoned in on oak tree near the entrance nearly six miles from the manner. It had a warm glow to it where moonlight hit, there was a bird nest in one of the branches near the top where sparrow lay over her eggs. He could see her feathers move up and down with easy breathing.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Nibbi. Causing Harry to jump back to the manner hallway, he hadn't realized he had stopped walking.

"S-sorry… It's a little hard to get use to." He smiled sheepishly. Nibbi nodded stiffly and started to walk again. _'I wonder if she's freaked out at the thought of serving vampires.' _Harry thought to himself. He and Nibbi walked silently till she stop at a large door labeled '_A & G study_ ' in the same curved letters as the rest.

Harry swallowed, he was about to meet the vampire that had turned him. He couldn't help but feel slightly jumpy at that fact, seeing as their last meeting wasn't really a pleasant one. But even so he pushed the fear into the back of his mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alice said smoothly.

* * *

Harry pushed open the door and was greeted with a beautiful chocolate brown room. It had a warm fireplace in the corner, next to it there were three large dark brown couches placed together in a conversational way. The walls were covered in book shelves and seem to be very old.

Harry's eyes were pulled to the center of one of the couches were Alice sat with Grants head on her lap the rest of his body was spread across the couch. Alice looked up at Harry with a smile and gestured toward the couch next to her. Harry took it.

"Wow, Harry you got her to smile. Good job! I kept telling her to lighten up—" Alice covered his mouth with her hand.

"And I kept telling you to stop smiling all the time. You're going to creep someone out smiling so much, they'll think you're insane." She said in a playfully scolding tone. She suddenly gasped and flung her hand into the air away from Grants mouth. He started laughing.

"That's just gross…" She said wiping her hand on his shirt. She shook he head. "Harry what questions do you have for me?"

"Well I was wondering what the advantages are for being a vampire…" He answered, Grants antics had calmed him down a lot. Harry smiled slightly.

"Well as you've figured out there's the eye sight. Our skin is pretty much invincible, we gain super strength. The rest varies between people, though not too greatly. Some get tall some don't depending on what our mates are attracted to…" She said happily. Grant shrugged.

"What can I say, I like the doll look." He smiled jokingly she lightly smacked him on the head.

"Yes it's all your fault." Alice smiled slightly with adoration, kissing him on the forehead.

"Wait, when you say 'what our mates are attracted to' you mean we have mates?"Gaped Harry.

"Well yes, your mate will come to you. Even if he or she hasn't been born yet they will find you eventually." She smiled at Grant again.

"Yep! We're five-hundred years apart!" Grant laughed. Harry's eyes bulged.

"What?!" He spat.

"Yes, I was very depressed from living such a long time. I probably would have tried to kill myself if I hadn't met Grant when I did." Alice said happily.

"Don't talk like that…" Grant said sadly, he reached his hand up to cup Alice's cheek lovingly. Harry was feeling somewhat awkward sitting next to their love fest.

"Harry do you have any more questions?" Alice asked.

"What about school? Will I get to go to school again?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, you will. You will spend the months you have here to work on you vampirsitic skills so you can. You should practice out by the lake you'll have more room." Alice said smiling. "If you think of any other questions for me just come find me."

Harry stood to leave when the thought struck him. "Grant you mentioned 'the craving' what did you mean by that."

"Oh! That, I meant the craving for blood." Grant smiled up at the Gryffindor. _'Blood…'_ Harry's eyes widened at the thought.

"Do we kill our victims, when we feed?"Harry whispered darkly.

"Heavens no, well not if you don't stuck them dry! We only temperately stun them; they wake up in an hour or two. We cast a memory charm on them so they don't remember a thing." Grant explained.

"And you won't be making any victims while you're here." Alice said sternly. "When you feel the craving tell us we have a storage in the basement."

"Oh." Harry muttered lamely '_Storage? Storage of what?_' he thought, already knowing the answer. He walked down the halls of the manner into the night.

* * *

'_My dreams are beautiful. In the dream, I'm in a field, surrounded with trees laced in bright white blossoms that slowly float in the air around me before landing gracefully on the ground. Moon shines in the sky surrounded by glittering stars. However, my eyes focus on a shadow of a person in the middle of the field. I feel over whelming happiness at the sight of him, and start to run towards him. But he gets farther and farther the faster I run.'_

Then I wake up panting my heart empty without that person here next to me. The worst part I don't even know who it is, so I have no idea how to fill the void.

* * *

Over the next couple months Harry learn how to control his eyes, speed, and strength. Within a week, Harry felt the carving and with the help of the storage, he was able to control that as well. However, with three days until Harry is to go to Hogwarts how would he handle living, breathing, bleeding humans and wizards.

* * *

Excited? I hope so! I'm not sure if this is my favorite story cause I don't know how the keep it going… But don't worry I'll think of things! Hehe well I hope you will still like me after this chapter. Tell me if I should keep going cause I just don't know.


End file.
